1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel picolinic acid derivative useful as a herbicidal composition, and a herbicidal composition containing the same which is applicable to a paddy field, a cultivated field and a non-agricultural land.
2. Dicussion of Background
Heretofore, as a picolinic acid derivative having a herbicidal activity, there were known ethyl 3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)oxypicolinate (see for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 84/1989 and EP-249707) and methyl 3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2yl)thiopicolinate (see for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 121973/1990 and EP-360163).